


Five? You've changed.

by Buckbarnesmetalarm



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Physical Abuse, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, fiveya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckbarnesmetalarm/pseuds/Buckbarnesmetalarm
Summary: TUA SEASON 2 SPOILERSWhen they're brought back to 2019, Vanya and her siblings find a new version of home, a version called the Sparrow academy. It's an alternate universe in which they didn't have either Pogo or Grace growing up. Where each version of themselves is much darker, more tone to violence.The Sparrow Vanya  knocks the Umbrella Academy out and Vanya strikes a chord with Five, leading him to kidnap her whilst her siblings run.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is extreme dubcon as in the warnings, Five plays with Vanyas mind and fears to attempt to get information from her about her family. It deals with mental abuse/manipulation. Don't say I didn't warn you.

“Ben..” 

Vanya whispered her brothers name out quietly, caramel eyes wide as the familiar yet unfamiliar face met her gaze.She felt the others huddling close, all wearing similar looks of shock on their faces. Her lip quivered the softest bit, the last memory she shared with him still painful in her mind. He had given up his own existence just to save her.. To save them. She closed her eyes gingerly, this.. This wasn’t her Ben. This was a stranger, a mess up in the timeline because of them. She bit back the soft whimper as the six others dropped behind Ben, all near clones of the Umbrella Academy. Only a few things were different, Five was grown up, the angry look and aggressive stance each of them took and the tattoo on their forearms was of a sparrow rather then the umbrella all of her siblings bore. 

“Dad? Who are these assholes?” Bens voice rang out clear, making her siblings back up even more. She gritted her teeth, eyes flashing from their father to Ben and back again, waiting for an explanation that never came. 

“Get rid of them. They’re quite useless.” Reginald waved his hand dismissively and Vanya felt herself step back again as the Sparrow Academy closed in on them. The bulking form of Luther, what he would have been had he not been damaged to the point of needing the new body. Diego, the familiar scar on the side of his head as well as one over a glossy eye. She thought he must have been blind in it, but it made him look even more intimidating than he usually did. Klaus was more lean, eyes dark as his hands raised up to show the familiar tattoos glowing light blue. He had never been on drugs in this time and it was clear he was much more prepared to fight. Allison, she looked mostly the same just with purple hair. Vanyas counterpart herself had bright white eyes, never changing back to normal, like she was constantly keeping her power charged. Finally her eyes fell on Five, what Five would have been had he grown up.

He was tall, taller even then Klaus. Jet black hair fell loosely around his ears and he held a smirk. He knew he was better than everyone else and he was cocky, so much like their Five. He moved slowly, all of them did. Like predators circling their prey, waiting for the right moment to strike. A soft yip escaped her at the sudden pain in her ear, hand coming up to feel at the warmth that trickled. A blade was lodged into the wall behind them, making her eyes pull to the Sparrows Diego. He had a glint in his eyes, wicked and amused. They were playing with them, they were enjoying this. They knew they would win. Another blade was thrown, though Diego was ready for it this time and threw it back, aiming for it to hit Reginald. 

The fight broke out and Vanya for a moment heard only angry yelling and the thudding of fists. She shuddered softly, heart racing quickly as panic rose in her chest. She had to help.. With a deep breath, her chest began to glow a brilliant white as her face turned ashen and her eyes lost all color. She rose into the air, face to face now with none other than herself. She let out a hiss, a hesitant surge of power rushing through the room. She didn’t want to hurt anyone, more so her family. They just needed to figure this out..

The Sparrow Academy didn’t care. She felt a rush knocking her out of the air, heard the rest yelling from below as they were flung away. She hit the ground with a thud, her nose bleeding and her vision blurry. Her family…

Her gaze shot back to them, seeing them all near unconscious, all surrounded. She pushed herself up, trying to crawl towards them before a sharp crack of pain filled her, her hand shooting to her jaw as her eyes lifted. 

“Five…” 

The pained whisper that escaped her at seeing his face, smiling at her pain.

“Hello Vanya, I see you’re still the disappointment in your family as well. What a shame.”

Vanyas head ducked away from him, cheeks flushing with both anger and embarrassment. She didn’t want to hear it from him, anyone else she would have been okay with but… Five was… He had always been the one to be kind to her. Had always been the one that had tried to make her feel special even when everyone else would tell her otherwise… 

Another kick, this time to her ribs was all it took for her eyes to roll back. Even in this alternate universe, she couldn’t fight her family. She couldn’t justify hurting any of them, even if they didn’t have the same care. She felt a swoop in her stomach just before she hit the floor, warm hands holding her up before she was dropped precariously on the cement floor, her eyes opened again though they were glossy. A quiet whimper escaped her and she tried to push herself up only for the foot to come down on her stomach, holding her still.

“Vanya, Vanya, Vanya. You always were the most naive of us, even here you always thought it would get better.” Fives voice rang out through the cell, his head tilting to the side as he stared at her. “But you were wrong. It doesn’t get better and you’ll learn that now. You’re siblings? They’re probably dead right now all because you got a little bit scared. You should know better.”

He lifted his hand, checking his nails as she pushed at his foot with an anxious wheeze before he vanished with a bright blue light, reappearing on the other side of the cell. A smirk graced his face and he tilted his head to the side gingerly. Still, he saw no fight from her aside from her pushing herself to her feet. He could have fun with this one, She was almost.. Innocent in a way. And glancing at her wrist he knew why.

“You don’t have it, the mark. You really were useless in your universe weren’t you? Couldn’t even help your team out on missions when they needed you? How can you live with yourself?” 

He scowled while Vanya shrank back. She may have grown, but Five always knew how to get under her skin. He was smart, it was easy to tell what made her tick and he was using it to make her putty in his hands. He hummed and crouched beside her, gripping her chin to make her look at him. He could see the sheen of tears in his eyes and part of him wanted to laugh, but he held it back.

“Did I strike a chord? Poor little baby Vanya never got included, probably because you were too weak. You always were the favorite, never had to go through the same trainings as the rest of us. He always had you focus on your music more, said it would help you focus when you used your power. That you didn’t need to know how to fight without it.”

He growled softly, pulling the vaults door closed tight before jerking her chin towards him again. Hatred made his eyes darken even more than usual and his grip on her tightened painfully, his nails leaving red indents in her skin.

“Tell me, in your universe, did we get you to kill the monkey? We did that here,” 

Five cut off with a vicious laugh while Vanya squirmed in his hold. 

“You killed the monkey and Grace when we made you too angry, put you on Dad’s shit list for good. He locked you down here for years, the isolation practically killed you. I wonder if it would do the same for you, you’re weaker then our Vanya of course. You would probably be crying within an hour if I left you in here with nothing but your own thoughts.” He was given a whimper in response, her nails clawing at his hands. He simply laughed and dropped her, watching as she caught herself before she hit the ground. He didn’t say more, not yet anyways. He knew right off the bat she would do anything to stay out of the cage, even she was smart enough to realize it must be stronger then the one he had made for her in their own timeline. 

“Why are you doing this?... Please, Five, just… just stop this. Just let me go, let my family go. We won’t hurt you..”

That brought out another laugh, Five portalling behind her and wrapping his arms around her neck gently. She could feel the strength in his lithe body as he tightened his grip, cutting off her oxygen and making her cough as her oxygen was cut off.

“I don’t think any of us are worried about you imbeciles hurting us..” 

He let her go again, amusement shining in his eyes as he stared at her. His eyes slowly moved down her small frame and his head tilted to the side. He hated her, but he was also fascinated by her. There was always something about Vanya that had interested him, that had made him be the only one to protect her. It was why she was down in the Vault now instead of up with her siblings, being thrown back out to the street like trash. He hummed softly, head tipping to the side once more, just watching and observing for a mere few moments.

“Oh Vanya, you’re going to tell us everything we need to know about your family, we can tell they’re different then us, even if they have the same powers. You’re going to tell us what makes them tick, what we can use against them. And if you don’t? Well, if you don’t then I’ll personally make sure you never know what it’s like to feel the touch of another person, the warmth of the sun. Nothing. You’ll be trapped in here until you beg for your freedom. Until you realize that no matter what happens , you lose.” 

Vanya whimpered before grunting with surprise as she was lifted again, her eyes widening before she felt warm lips on hers. She pushed at his chest, unable to move him away. Five simply smirked as he felt the reactions from her, bruises forming along her jaw where he wwas gripping as he held her still. Just from this, he could tell she had feelings about her timelines version of him. His tongue brushed along her bottom lip and he hummed at how easily she opened her mouth and let him in. He dropped her after another moment, fixing his tie before he vanished from the room.

Vanya curled up in a ball on the cold floor, confusion and pain filling her eyes as she finally allowed herself to cry. For hours she stayed curled up, the tears flowing freely down her face. He had said her family was likely dead.. But that they wanted information on them as well… It meant they probably weren’t dead, that that had been a lie. That she could use her stay here in order to get her own information out of them. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, running a hand over her lip. A mix of disgust and want coiled in her stomach, making her whimper. It was Five, but it wasn’t. She wanted her Five, not this one but she could never have her Five. He had made that known to her already. She was confused, uneasy and left with a nagging voice in her head that she didn’t quite understand. She pushed herself back against the wall, pulling her knees up to her chest quickly. It was a safe position, they couldn’t hurt her much like this. It didn’t matter, they didn’t come back that night. 

She was alone for days with no food and no water. She wondered if they had forgotten she was there, she never saw any of them walking past the little window as she paced the room. Most of her days and nights were spent just sobbing, curled into a ball. Her family should have come by now.. She should have gotten out days ago. She should have tried harder to use her power instead of letting herself panic like she had been. She would even relish it if the Sparrow Five came back, she hated being left alone with just her mind to occupy her. The few times she had attempted to use her power to break the door down had been utter failures and had only sent her sprawling backwards.

It was on the fourth day alone that the door was finally opened, only a large bottle of water and a few pieces of bread being pushed in. She accepted it anyways, quickly eating and drinking every last crumb and drop before going back to the corner. She didn’t know who had given it to her. On the sixth day, Five finally came back into the room with her. He chuckled lowly, blood covering one side of his face. It wasn’t his, that much was clear. She gave a low whimper, eyes dark with worry at the sight of it before the realization hit. She felt herself relax, as much as she hated herself for it. She didn’t want him to be hurt, she levelled it up to be because he was the only reason she was alive and not out who knows where with her siblings. 

He chuckled lowly at the sight of her, amusement shining in his eyes as he moved over and took a seat beside her. 

“Been lonely? It doesn’t look like you’ve done much in here. A few failed escape attempts but you seem rather placid for what it’s worth, even the rest of the team agrees.” 

His hand brushed over her cheek gently, almost kindly though there was a certain disconnect. He didn’t care, he was amused that she had broken so easily. He had thought it would happen, but it seems he hadn’t taken her fear of isolation into enough account. 

“You can lean on me you know? Pretend I’m him. Whatever you need to do, but you aren’t leaving. And they aren’t coming for you. You know that already.” 

His arm snaked around her, his hand falling to rest on her hip. His lip curled into a smirk at the whimper that crossed her lips before she finally leaned into his side, her eyes staring at the opposite wall. This was odd for him too, the affection she was showing. He knew it was for another version of him but it made his face soften for the slightest second. 

He sat there for almost an hour before pulling away, not bothering to try and get her to talk yet. He knew she wouldn’t spill anything until she was dependent on his touch. He quirked a brow softly at the wounded noise that escaped her from the sudden lack of warmth, a glint forming in his eyes.

“All you have to do is say please and I’ll stay for a while longer Darling, but if I stay you aren’t allowed to pretend.”

He watched her closely, seeing the way that she gulped and curled up more. He waited a few seconds before heading for the door, stopping only at the single uttered word. “Please.” He hummed softly, glancing back at her before turning back and sitting beside her again. 

“One more time?”

“Please.” The word was barely a whisper, Vanyas eyes not quite meeting his as the caramel hues filled with water.


	2. chapter 2

Vanya was left in the vault for what felt like years, never knowing that her siblings had tried to get her out time and time again only to be swatted back with ease. The only time she saw another was when Five would come down, spending an hour here or there with her. Picking her brain, learning how to make her tick. Slowly she had started to develop an obsession, waiting for him when he was gone. Hoping that he would come back soon. He was the link to the outside world that she had lost so long ago, the link to her family. Even if deep down she knew he wasn’t the Five she wanted, he was the closest thing possible. She thought her family was dead, long since given up on the idea of rescue and fighting back. They knew her powers better then even she did, and also how to force her to power down. 

It was late in the day when Five came down, holding a tray of food and a glass of water. Vanya glanced up, her eyes brightening quickly. It made Five smile knowing she had broken so well, she didn’t even ask to pretend he was her Five anymore and he knew she had accepted that the younger version of himself was dead. She sat close to him, eating the food quickly, she knew if she wasn’t finished by the time he wanted to leave that it would be taken away. She had learned quickly just how cruel he could be when he was done with her.Five leaned his back against the wall, a smile playing on his face as he watched her. As much as he hated to admit it, he had grown to care for her in the months she had been with them. Though he supposed it was quite normal to grow to care for something you saw as a pet. He waited until she had finished her food and taken her spot, curled into his side with his arm wrapped around her, fingers lightly playing with her shirt as he stayed silent for a few seconds. 

“I’m going to allow you upstairs tonight, you aren’t to leave my sight. Luther will knock you out if you wander too far from me.” Fives voice broke the silence like a knife through cake, his eyes lowering to meet hers. He noted how excited she looked, whether for interaction with other people or from an idea blossoming in her mind he couldn’t quite tell, but he knew he wanted her out of the cell from now on, starting slowly. He would only put her down there if she acted out or tried to escape, after all complete isolation would drive her insane if she was left alone for too long. She was already on the brink, already lost to him. He knew it from the way she grew excited every time he came into her sight, and part of him hoped that his siblings would grow to care for her as well, he would hate to put her down whenever she ran out of use. 

“I- you mean it?... I can go upstairs?” Vanya asked slowly, staring up at him with wide, bright eyes. While excitement thrummed through her, so did nerves. She had spent so long locked away down here she wasn’t sure that wandering too far from the room was good, it was like a safe haven now. Five had never hurt her in her room but she didn’t think she would be safe anywhere else in the house. She winced at the mention of Luther, remembering when the original had knocked her unconscious, she had no doubt that the Sparrow version could do the same. Her ribs ached at the reminder of that time and gave a quick nod, pulling her legs up to her chest with a small nod. “I understand, when do we go up?..” 

“Soon little bird.” Five kissed her forehead gently, smirking softly when he felt the affectionate act make her relax. It reassured him that she was nothing but putty in his hands, that she belonged to him and no one else. He would never allow that to change. He couldn’t. 

Vanya gave a small smile, sitting with him like that until he pulled away. She sat up quickly, crossing her legs as she waited for him to say something, anything. Part of her wondered if it had been a lie, that he was going to laugh and kick her back for getting her hopes up but it vanished from her mind when his scarred hand was held down to her.

“Well? Come on little bird. We’re wasting moonlight here.” Five said curtly, his tone making it clear he was less then happy she was still sitting when he was ready to leave. Vanya scrambled to her feet quickly after taking his hand, practically bouncing as they got outside the room and started up the tall staircase. She glanced around, the place she had once called home so changed. It sent a pang through her chest that she quickly pushed away. She couldn’t think about her siblings, gone after they had all gone through so much in the sixties and their own timeline. Her legs were shaky but she managed to stay by Fives side, squeezing his hand until they got to the main floor, the sudden light making her eyes squeeze shut from the pain it sent through her. Five stopped, giving her a few seconds to adjust from the darkness of the vault before he gave her hand a gentle tug, leading her through the hall to the living room. Vanya saw all of them sitting there, giving her unimpressed looks. She reminded herself quietly that they weren’t her family, just imitations of them. Five chuckled softly at her expression before pulling her to the couch, he took the corner seat, arm resting on the side before he pointed to the floor. 

“Sit.” 

A collective chuckle crossed the room when Vanya was quick to obey the order, making her shrink back a bit. Five rolled his eyes softly, his siblings really were idiots. He sighed softly, threading his fingers through Vanyas hair slowly. “Don’t worry about them, just watch the movie. I know you’ve missed them and I remember you telling me that Finding Nemo was one of your favorites.”

Vanya glanced up at the television quickly, eyes bright as she found the cartoon already on and just starting. She nodded softly, heart beating quickly as she realized that Five had remembered such a trivial fact, it meant he really cared about her right? That this wasn’t all just a game that he was playing with her. She laid her head against his leg, not saying anything as the movie played on and he continued to pet through her hair. She remembered his warning about straying from him and opted not to leave his side, not wanting to give his family any reason to attack. She was scared of them honestly, they had easily beaten her and everyone in her family and she assumed they were the reason her family was gone in the first place.. 

“Vanya,” 

Her eyes fluttered open softly, a quiet yawn escaping her. She hadn’t even realized she had fallen asleep before the end of the movie. Her gaze moved around the room, everyone else was gone now and the lights were off through the academy except the one they were in. She glanced up to Five, who simply cupped her cheek.

“You fell asleep, come on. It’s time for bed. Let’s get you back downstairs.” He spoke gently, pulling her to her feet and catching her when she stumbled, pressing their lips together. He chuckled softly, eyes shining in amusement. “You’re adorable when your sleepy you know?”

Vanya flushed a bright pink, shifting her weight from foot to foot as she turned her gaze down to the floor. “Can you.. Uh… can you do that again?”

“Do what again little bird? Do you want another kiss?” Five chuckled softly when Vanya gave a shy nod before his hand slipped to the small of her back, tugging her until she fell against him. The kiss was rougher this time, making her gasp. He took it as invitation, quickly slipping his tongue into her mouth with a hum. She tasted like peppermint, likely from the toothpaste he always left for her. He felt her fingers clutching at his shirt, though he chose not to push her away. He only held her there, keeping them steady until they had to break apart for a breath, his tongue slowly moving over his lips. 

“That was… amazing.” Vanya said quietly, making Five smirk softly. 

“Now be honest with me little bird. Were you imagining me as someone else?”

“No.. I know you aren’t him, I know you never will be. You’re your own person, I got it out of my head a long time ago about him..” 

Five gave a small nod, his lip curling upward. 

“Good. Now, tell me. Would you like to feel even better? I can give you the best night of your life you know.” He cupped her chin again, his thumb brushing her bottom lip softly. He didn’t have to take her back to the cell, he was almost sure of it now… if he didn’t he had his ways to make sure she didn’t wander. 

Vanya hesitated softly, her mind wandering for a few seconds until he nudged her, bringing her back to her senses. She knew what he had been implying, and for the most part she didn’t want to do it. But it would make him happy, she knew that and that exactly was what she wanted to do. Happy? He was an angel to her, he would make her happy but if she said no and he got mad.. She wasn’t in her room, she wasn’t in the safe spot of the house. So she nodded, leaning into his chest to press a kiss to his jaw. 

Five smiled warmly, grabbing her wrist gently and teleporting them into his room.


End file.
